whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
List of read books
Although this wiki is intended to be more flexible than the Visual Bookshelf app on Facebook, this page is an attempt to list the individual books I have read from cover to cover in my lifetime. Complete list of books read Sorted by date of first completion. Historic records come largely from my Visual Bookshelf app on Facebook, but the order from late 2009 (The World Without Us onwards) can be verified as accurate upon the creation of this wiki. Unknown date of original completion *J. D. Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye *J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency *Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice *Charles Dickens, Great Expectations *Harper Lee, To Kill a Mockingbird *J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit *J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings *William Golding, Lord of the Flies *Roald Dahl, Matilda *Stephen King, The Gunslinger *Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *Douglas Adams, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe *Douglas Adams, Life, the Universe and Everything *Douglas Adams, So Long and Thanks For All the Fish *Douglas Adams, Mostly Harmless *Stephen King, Carrie *Isaac Asimov, Foundation *Isaac Asimov, Foundation and Empire *Anna Sewell, Black Beauty *Raymond E. Feist, Magician *Raymond E. Feist, Silverthorn *Raymond E. Feist, A Darkness at Sethanon *Raymond E. Feist and Janny Wurts, Daughter of the Empire *Raymond E. Feist and Janny Wurts, Servant of the Empire *Raymond E. Feist and Janny Wurts, Mistress of the Empire *Raymond E. Feist, Prince of the Blood *Raymond E. Feist, The King's Buccaneer *Raymond E. Feist, Shadow of a Dark Queen *Raymond E. Feist, Rise of a Merchant Prince *Raymond E. Feist, Rage of a Demon King *Raymond E. Feist, Shards of a Broken Crown *Trudi Canavan, The Magician's Guild *Trudi Canavan, The Novice *Trudi Canavan, The High Lord *Michelle Magorian, Goodnight, Mister Tom *Stephen King, The Stand *Isaac Asimov, Second Foundation *Katherine Paterson, Bridge to Terabithia *Michael Crichton, Jurassic Park *Isaac Asimov, Nightfall One *Isaac Asimov, Nightfall Two *Isaac Asimov, Nightfall *Isaac Asimov and Robert Silverberg, Child of Time *Stephen King, Everything's Eventual *Anne Rice, The Vampire Lestat *Isaac Asimov, Prelude to Foundation *Anne Rice, The Queen of the Damned *Richard Dawkins, The God Delusion 2008 #Isaac Asimov, The Caves of Steel #Isaac Asimov, The Gods Themselves #Isaac Asimov, The Naked Sun #Raymond E. Feist, Faerie Tale #Isaac Asimov, The Robots of Dawn #Isaac Asimov, Robots and Empire #Stephen King, The Dead Zone #Frank Herbert, Dune #Anne Rice, The Tale of the Body Thief #Anne Rice, Memnoch the Devil #Vernor Vinge, Rainbows End 2009 #Thomas Hardy, Tess of the D'Urbervilles #William Gibson, Neuromancer #Isaac Asimov, Forward the Foundation #Isaac Asimov, Foundation's Edge #Isaac Asimov, Foundation and Earth #Richard Dawkins, The Selfish Gene #Dan Dennett, Breaking the Spell #Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs #Richard Dawkins, The Extended Phenotype #Alan Weisman, The World Without Us #Derren Brown, Tricks of the Mind 2010 Richard Dawkins, The God Delusion Greg Bear, Eon